Eres mía
by xXNightlockXx
Summary: ...Podría perdonarlo? Las imágenes de ayer comenzaban a revivir en su cabeza una y otra vez...


El agua de una olla estaba hirviendo.

El sonido de la tapa moviéndose por el burbujeo de su contenido logró hacerme reaccionar.

No estaba segura hace cuanto tiempo había entrado en ebullición el agua, pero a juzgar por el ruido, parecía que llevaba ya mucho tiempo.

Aun estoy en _esa _posición… sobre una mesa… todo lo que estaba sobre ella momentos antes está en el piso.

La sensación de euforia de mi cuerpo comienza a desaparecer lentamente, de no ser por la mesa caería al piso… mis piernas aun no responden. Aun no logro calmar mi respiración, necesito aspirar grandes cantidades de aire en un intento de disminuir el ardor que siento por todo mi cuerpo.

De a poco comienzo a darme cuenta de mi estado: estoy boca abajo sobre la mesa de la cocina, mi rostro está apoyado sobre la madera… mi ropa está desordenada, rota, desarmada… mis mejillas aun están húmedas ¿estaba llorando?... un calor abrasante aun envuelve mi cuerpo pero hay algo más que comienzo a sentir, aun no estoy segura que es… mis pies apenas alcanzan el piso _algo _me lo impedía, _algo _esta sosteniéndome… _algo _estaba sobre mí… _algo _estaba de pie detrás de mí… _algo _me mantenía en _esa _posición… la sensibilidad de mis manos estaba regresando, _algo _estaba sujetando mis muñecas, _algo _mantenía mis manos sobre la mesa separadas a la altura de mi cabeza…

_Mi cuerpo no se siente como mío_

Es lo primero que logró armar en mi cabeza… poco a poco esa sensación desconocida comienza a esclarecerse… siento _algo _en mi vientre, en mis caderas, en mi entrepierna…

_Hay algo en interior_

El segundo pensamiento que soy capaz de construir en mi cabeza me llena de pánico.

Lo siento… el causante de todo esto… siento como algo líquido se desliza entre mis piernas… no logro juntar mis piernas porque hay _algo _entre ellas, _algo _que no sólo está detrás de mí… _algo que está dentro de mí, algo que se siente palpitante, invasivo pero en cierto modo extraño. _

De pronto ese _algo _que me mantiene sobre la mesa y sujeta mis muñecas cobra vida. Siento su peso sobre mi espalda mientras cae sobre mí y _eso _dentro que está en mi interior se desliza un poco provocando que un suspiro escape de mis labios.

Escucho una respiración cerca de mi oído derecho, todo indica que tiene los mismos problemas que yo en cuanto a la falta de aire…

_Hay algo sobre mí, dentro de mí _

La tercera oración en mi cabeza desencadena una serie de imágenes, sonidos, sensaciones… mis pensamientos son aun miles de piezas flotando en mi cabeza, sin sentido aparente.

Hasta que ese _algo _susurra algo en mi oído: **Eres mía…**

Es entonces que todas las piezas cobran sentido.

Estoy en la cocina de mi casa, sobre la mesa, _ese algo _es alguien y estoy en _esa posición _porque ese alguien me obligó, a estar así… para hacerme esto. Estoy llorando porque intenté detenerlo? Recuerdo que rogué que se detuviera… al principio, pero no logré.

La imagen de mi madre ayudando a mujeres, algunas golpeadas otras no, todas lloraban, apareció en mi memoria. Mi madre las curaba, las consolaban y les repetía una y otra vez que nada de lo que había ocurrido era su culpa.

¿Esto había sido mi culpa?

Estaba cocinando… es lo que recuerdo antes que todo esto ocurriera. Estaba cocinando como todas las tardes la cena, ya que sabía que Peeta vendría a cenar luego de haber estado pintando u horneando en su casa. Esa era nuestra rutina o más bien, parte de nuestra rutina. Me levantaba luego de haber gritado y despertado por culpa de las pesadillas toda la noche, por lo general aun no amanecía, iba al baño me aseaba, me vestía para ir a cazar, iba al bosque, al regresar ya habría salido el sol, limpio las presas y las pongo en el refrigerador, subo a mi habitación y me vuelvo a asear y vestir, cuando regreso a la cocina me encuentro con Peeta quien a diferencia a Sae aun va a visitarme para el desayuno, entre los dos preparamos café, tocino o huevos y comemos el pan recién horneado por él. Casi nunca conversamos, sé que él lo intenta pero todo lo que digo termina siempre de alguna forma lastimándolo así que prefiero el silencio. Buttercup aparece para comer mientras lavamos las cosas del desayuno. Luego trabajamos en el libro de los recuerdos hasta el medio día… él se despide y quedo sola… a veces visito a Haymitch o limpio la casa o simplemente voy al bosque, como cuando siento hambre, tomo agua cuando siento sed, el tiempo pasa lentamente mientras en mi mente pienso en Prim, en mi madre, en Finnick, en todas esa personas que Peeta y yo plasmamos en el libro… cuando el sol comienza a bajar, regreso a mi casa y aplico lo que Sae me enseñó sobre cocinar, hago la cena porque sé que Peeta vendrá a cenar. Sé que luego veremos la televisión, revisaremos el libro y luego él se despedirá, se irá y tendré que acostarme e intentar dormir.

Esa había sido mi vida hace casi un año desde la llegada de Peeta al distrito 12, la ausencia de Sae en la rutina había sido la única variante dado que ella luego de enseñarme a cocinar desapareció de mi casa. Estaba sola… los días eran siempre iguales… nada fuera de lo común ocurría…

Pero este día había sido diferente.

Un sinsajo, se había encontrado con un sinsajo esa tarde.

Este día había comenzado como todos los otros, había avanzado como el resto de los días, pero cuando el sol estaba comenzado a descender un sinsajo había comenzado a cantar las melodías de la canción El árbol de la ejecución. No supe el momento exacto cuando comencé a llorar, los recuerdos del día cuando canté esa canción nublaron mi cabeza. Las cámaras, Pollux, Cressida, Plutarch, Gale… hace meses que ese nombre no rondaba mis pensamientos… pero lejos lo que más me golpeo fue la visión del distrito reducido a cenizas, los cadáveres y un sentimiento de culpa casi asfixiante multiplicado con la incertidumbre de no saber si Peeta continuaba con vida o no.

Continuó llorando, desconsoladamente ¿Cómo había olvidado eso? Las muertes de tantas personas los meses siguientes habían eclipsado por completo aquellos recuerdos, la preocupación que me había torturado el saber que Peeta era prisionero del Capitolio, la desesperación que guió casi por completo mi decisión de convertirme en el Sinsajo bajo la promesa que los rebeldes lo rescatarían y absolverían de cualquier crimen. Las promesas que me había hecho a mí misma de que "sí Peeta volvía a mi lado" habían sido truncadas por el descubrimiento que este había sido víctima del veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Todo quedó olvidado en mi cabeza, no le agradecí nada, no me disculpé con él, las palabras de Finnick… sobre que yo, junto con Peeta, éramos los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta que toda nuestra actuación era real…

El sinsajo continuó cantando.

Si Peeta nunca hubiese padecido del hijacking, probablemente me habría dado cuenta que nunca existió ningún conflicto en mi interior respecto a mis sentimientos, me habría dado cuenta en el momento volví a verlo en la enfermería, si él no me hubiese intentado matar… lo habría abrazado, no sabía si este me hubiese su reacción, pero el alivio de comprobar que Peeta estaba bien, a salvo por fin y a mi lado, hubiesen sido suficiente. Sabía que habría sacrificios, pero Peeta estaba a mi lado, derrotaríamos a Snow, los juegos de hambre se terminarían y volveríamos a nuestro hogar.

La guerra había terminado.

Prim, Finnick y miles de personas no la habían sobrevivido, eso era lo único que había resonado en mi cabeza estos meses. Había perdido de paso a mi madre, quien a pesar que nunca lo acepto en voz alta, me culpaba de la muerte de mi hermana, el hecho que aun no era capaz de verme y difícilmente mantener una conversación conmigo era la prueba de ello; había perdido a mi mejor amigo, a mi compañero de caza, porque al igual que mi madre, aunque no lo hubiese aceptado explícitamente, en mi corazón sabía que la ambición y odio de Gale ayudó a crear las bombas que fueron las responsables de la muerte de niños inocentes y mi Prim, de una forma, el Gale que quería había muerto también ese día. Pero sin duda lo peor fue el hecho que él me abandonó… porque si bien él sabía no podría perdonarlo por la muerte de Prim, cuando Gale se dio cuenta de lo destrozada que estaba, me dio la espalda por completo. Desterrada en el distrito 12, ya no era la imagen de la revolución, sino una víctima más de esta… su nueva posición no iba de la mano conmigo.

La miseria que me rodeaba no me permitió ver más allá de eso. Jamás considere que lo que en un principio deseaba se había cumplido: Peeta estaba a mi lado y estábamos en nuestro hogar. Contra todos los pronósticos habíamos sobrevivido.

Cuando el sinsajo voló, mi llanto estaba controlado y el sol desaparecería dentro de poco. Caminé a mi casa, una vez ahí lavé mi rostro y comencé a preparar la cena. Quería darle las gracias a Peeta, quería disculparme con él y, sobre todo, quería decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Fue entonces, cuando inconscientemente comencé a cantar por primera vez desde que abandoné el capitolio, la melodía del árbol de la ejecución. Mientras picaba las verduras y esperaba que el agua hirviera para cocer el conejo que había capturado en la mañana… haría conejo al horno con papas cocidas y verduras, uno de los platos que mejor cocinaba.

Recuerdo que mientras trabajaba apuradamente para tener todo listo lo antes posible sin darme cuenta, la melodía del árbol de la ejecución se convirtió en la canción, una y otra vez canté las cuatro estrofas mientras cocinaba, me hacía sentir menos sola en la cocina, menos triste y de por unos instantes imaginaba que volvía a ser la misma Katniss de antes. Dejé el cuchillo al lado de la olla para ir a buscar la carne sobre la mesa… fue entonces cuando vi a Peeta en puerta.

Me asusté.

Fue la primera vez que no lo oí.

Recuerdo que le sonreí y caminé despreocupadamente a la mesa.

Le pregunté por qué se había demorado tanto. No me respondió.

.- estabas cantando- había algo en su voz_._

.- Sí- respondí mientras juntaba las verduras y las ponía en una fuente

.- te vez distinta- ese algo extraño aun estaba presente- te vez feliz

.- recordé algo cuando estaba en el bosque- respondí mientras dejaba la fuente en la encimera y regresaba a la mesa por la carne- algo importante

Peeta no dijo nada. El agua aun no hervía. Decidí comenzar a despejar la mesa.

.- Es sobre Gale?

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo mientras me volteaba a ver a Peeta sorprendida, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que él estaba dentro de la cocina y la puerta estaba cerrada detrás de él.

.- Gale? Qué tiene que ver Gale?

.- estabas en los bosques y estas cantando, feliz… tiene que ser algo sobre Gale- comentó molesto, es entonces cuando descubro que ese algo extraño en su voz se debe al temblor en sus manos- recibiste una carta? Te llamó?

.- No sé de que hablas Peeta- algo malo estaba pasando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía temor- no tiene que ver con Gal…

.- NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!- el grito me interrumpió por completo- NO DIGAS EL NOMBRE DE ESE MISERABLE EN MI PRESENCIA, YA ES SUFICIENTE SABER QUE PIENSAS EN ÉL TODO EL DÍA!

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, un incontrolable temblor se apoderó de sus manos, estaba tenso… esos síntomas significaban sólo una cosa: Peeta estaba por experimentar un ataque.

Pero este era diferente a los demás, no la había llamado mutación, ni la había acusado de intentar matarlo, no parecía ser un recuerdo implantado… era Peeta pero no el que recordaba ni con el que había vivido este último año. No, quien estaba al frente de ella era, el cruel, irascible y brutalmente honesto Peeta del distrito 13.

Esta vez Delly, Johanna o los guardias y médicos del 13 no estaban para calmarlo, no podía huir ni pedirle ayuda a nadie. Estaba sola en la aldea de los vencedores, porque aun cuando el capitolio y los juegos habían terminado, nadie se atrevía a vivir en aquel lugar. Por otra parte, Haymitch recibió su cargamento de licor mensual ayer por lo tanto él debería estar completamente ebrio en su casa.

.- un sinsajo- dije mientras mis manos se aferraban a los bordes de la mesa que estaba detrás de mí.

Peeta lució desconcertado unos instantes, lo suficiente para calmar el temblor de sus manos.

.-un sinsajo?

.- en el bosque, un sinsajo cantaba la melodía de la canción que cantaba- Katniss intentó ser lo más clara posible mientras rápidamente hablaba- el árbol de las ejecuciones? Esa era la canción, la canción que mi padre cantaba

.- tu padre?- Peeta cada vez volvía a parecer el mismo

.- esa canción me recordó cuando tu no estabas- le comenté mientras, vacilantemente comencé a acercarme a él- me hizo recordar que lo que deseaba en ese tiempo era que tú regresaras a mi…- dude continuar aquella oración- …que regresaras, que pudiéramos volver algún día aquí. Por eso estaba feliz Peeta, porque eso fue lo que finalmente sucedió

Él la miraba en silencio, su respiración era cada vez más pausada y sus ojos volvían a ser azules. Katniss se detuvo a unos tres pasos de él, guardando las distancias, aun un poco asustada pero intentando que él no lo notara.

.- Prim y tu madre no volvieron

Katniss sintió como si una bala atravesara su pecho cuando Peeta dijo aquellas palabras. Era cierto, su familia no había regresado. Cerró sus ojos incapaz volver a verlo fijamente, cuando intentó dar un paso atrás, su cuerpo se tambaleó levemente… su cuerpo le dolía, la cruda verdad la lastimaba. Se abrazó a sí misma buscando confort.

.- lo sé, ellas no volverán- abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un Peeta que la estudiaba acuciosamente- pero en aquel entonces no lo sabía, pensaba… creía que ellas estarían bien que nada malo les pasaría- la mirada de Peeta era demasiado para ella, lentamente comenzó a retroceder en busca de la mesa como punto de apoyo, mientras intentaba no mirarlo- eras tú de quien estaba preocupada

.- recuerdo la canción- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de ella- había un video

.- sí

.- estabas en el bosque- Katniss asintió al mismo tiempo que llegó a su destino- mientras yo estaba en el capitolio… mientras me torturaban

.- lo siento tanto- no quería llorar, no quería sentirse asustada, pero esta era la primera vez desde que Peeta regresó al 12 que hablaban sobre esos días, el Peeta que la había acompañado desde entonces, evitaba el tema… él hombre frente a ella no. De pronto, Katniss estaba tan avergonzada de lo egoísta que había sido, ella no era la única que había sufrido, sin embargo Peeta guardó silencio mientras ella volvía a ser el centro de atención.

.- no fue tu culpa- Peeta se apoyó en la puerta aun mirándola fijamente- te habrían hecho lo mismo si te hubieran capturado en mi lugar… pero a diferencia de ti no hubiese habido nadie en el distrito 13 de mi familia para recibirme…

Peeta había perdido a su familia mucho antes que ella, en el bombardeo. Y su mente había estado tan trastornada cuando fue rescatado y recibió la noticia, que no pudo guardar un duelo adecuado por ellos. Pero nada de eso importaba, porque ella en su estado de monotonía sólo pensaba en sí misma.

.- por qué lloras?- Katniss llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla para darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba llorando- no estés triste… maldición!- la tranquilidad en él fue sustituida una vez más por lo que parecía el comienzo de un ataque- estabas tan feliz… estabas bien, cantabas… es por mi culpa?

.- No- respondió mientras secaba sus ojos y rostro con sus mangas- no lo es, sólo pensaba lo egoísta que he sido contigo…

.- lo eres- dijo fríamente- pero eso siempre lo he sabido, lo sabía antes de venir y no me importa… a él le importaba, el muy miserable ni siquiera mintió- Peeta se llevó sus manos a sus cabeza como si estuviese luchando contra algo- ya no le servías ya no eras el Sinsajo, ya no eras ni siquiera _Katniss _para él

Gale

Estaba hablando de Gale. No tenía idea que Peeta había hablado con Gale antes de volver al 12 y si no hubiese sido por este ataque probablemente jamás se hubiese enterado.

.- él dijo que eras mía si aun te deseaba- la crueldad de sus palabras la dejó muda, Gale había dicho eso?- que él sabía que no lo perdonarías nunca y que ya no le importaba… lloras por eso? Por ese miserable? No me digas que no lo sabías? Tenías esperanzas que volviera algún día por ti?

.- NO!- Katniss gritó con todas sus fuerzas- siempre sospeché eso! Vi las ansias de poder de Gale durante la guerra, sabía cuánto deseaba ser reconocido por todos, tomar venganza, obviamente jamás volvería aquí y no me importaba! MATÓ A PRIM!

Horrorizada por mis palabras tape mi boca con mis manos. Lo había dicho en voz alta… asustada miré a Peeta quien me veía imperturbable, atento a cada movimiento que hacía.

.- las bombas de Coin mataron a tu hermana Katniss- la voz de Peeta sonaba sombría aun- y tú la mataste a cambio. Si Gale hubiera matado a Prim, él ya estaría muerto. Lo que odias de él es el que te haya abandonado

.- te equivocas- las lagrimas aun corrían por mi rostro a caudales

.- NO LO HAGO!- gritó furioso- eres egoísta, siempre lo has sido… velabas por tu hermana y ahora que no está velas por su recuerdo. Gale, tu madre, Haymitch, maldición, incluso yo, no podremos nunca competir con ella… Gale en parte fue responsable de su muerte por eso lo apartaste, pero no le perdonarás es que no haya hecho nada por disculparse o intentar justificarse por eso… el no vivirá encerrado en la culpa como tú, el avanzó y te dejó atrás en el proceso

.- cállate, por favor- ella le rogó mientras tapaba esta vez sus oídos con sus manos

.- mientras yo no hable, mientras yo discuta o intente perturbar tu miseria toleraras mi presencia- el continuaba hablando- tu miseria no es nada comparada a la mía, verdad?

.- no…

.- no me importa vivir a tu lado, aun sabiendo que deseas que fuera él, sabiendo que lo esperas era él, soy un sustituto

.- no…

.- una sombra en tu rutina, que no la perturba ni participa en ella, soy igual a un jodido fantasma para ti, lo sé, sabía que sería así

.- por qué volviste entonces!- Katniss no podía seguir soportando más las palabras de Peeta

.- Porque sé que no podrías vivir sola! Porque estabas dejándote morir!-gritó Peeta mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba de sus brazos para sacudirla

.- eso no es asunto tuyo!- intentó soltarse del agarre de Peeta, pero estaba demasiado cansada y débil para ello- es mi vida!

.- NO LO ES! RENUNCIASTE A ELLA CUANDO INTENTASTE COMER ESA MALDITA PILDORA!

El incidente por el cual fue arrestada. Cuando intentó suicidarse después de matar a Coin, el intento que fue frustrado por el hombre que la estaba lastimando ahora.

.- Por qué no me dejaste ir? Por qué me condenaste a esto?

.- sabes porque- dijo secamente mientras la soltaba bruscamente- sabes la respuesta, siempre la has sabido…

En su rostro sólo por unos instantes regresó a ser el Peeta que ella recordaba, una silenciosa suplica brillaba en sus hermosos ojos azules mientras sus manos la mantenía atrapada. Katniss no sabía la respuesta y esta vez no podría huir de él… es más, no sabía quién era el que le estaba hablando ¿era al inestable Peeta del 13 o el Peeta que la había estado acompañado todo ese tiempo en el 12? Porque no existía ninguna posibilidad que el Peeta del 12, el dulce e incondicionalmente enamorado Peeta que le confesó sus sentimientos en cadena nacional, el que arriesgó su vida en los juegos por ella dos veces, que la confortó durante las noches de pesadillas durante el tour… el Peeta a quien ella deseaba a su lado de regreso ya no existía. Y para ser justos, tampoco la Katniss que lo esperaba.

Quebrada, abandonada, sólo una sombra de lo que una vez fue, la Katniss que era ahora no tenía el derecho de soñar que el torturado chico que la sujetara volviera a ser esa persona. Haymitch siempre había tenido razón, ni en un millón de años ella merecería a Peeta Mellark…

No sabía por qué le había impedido suicidarse. El Peeta que ella recordaba lo habría hecho porque la amaba, la amaba tanto que no le importaba que ella lo odiara por haberle impedido terminar con su vida, su sufrimiento. El Peeta que la acompañaba ahora en su exilio lo habría hecho por inercia, el lejano recuerdo de sus sentimientos hacia ella lo habrían forzado a hacerlo sin estar seguro del todo. Pero el Peeta del distrito 13, tal vez el hombre que la mantenía atrapada ahora, ella no tenía idea porque lo hizo…

El recuerdo de él intentado matarla, gritándole que era una mutación, que era la culpable de todo el sufrimiento y perdida que había sufrido, él único que realmente la trataba de igual a igual y no sentía lastima por ella sino… ¿Odio?

Ella casi se había vuelto loca por el dolor de perder a su hermana, había sufrido como jamás imagino por la culpa y se había transformado en lo que siempre juró no convertirse: un zombie como su madre, desconectado del mundo al no ser capaz de asimilar la pérdida de un ser amado. Peeta impidió que ella evitara suicidarse… en su cabeza miles de posibilidades inundaron su mente, siendo la más dolorosa de todas la más racional: él sabía lo que sucedería. Él la dejó vivir para que sufriera… la muerte era un regalo que una persona como ella no merecía.

.- tanto me odias?- musitó finalmente mientras su cuerpo simplemente se desvanecía bajo el agarre de Peeta.

Dolor, eso fue lo que vio en el rostro de Peeta al escuchar sus palabras, como si ella lo hubiese lastimado de la peor de las formas, sin embargo, aquel dolor se evaporó rápidamente

.- nunca lo entenderás, nunca lo podrás entender, no es así Katniss…?

Vio en sus ojos el momento exacto cuando este perdió el control. Cuando el azul desapareció por completo y su tamaño corporal aumento el doble cuando se abalanzó sobre ella.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Peeta la acorraló contra la mesa. Ella intentó apartarlo, iba a matarla, creyó. Pero cuando rasgó su blusa, la tendió sobre la mesa y la besó con violencia, supo que no era así.

Pánico. Incredulidad. Alivio. Todo mezclado la abrumó por completo.

Peeta no iba a matarla… iba a lastimarla. Y ella lo merecía. Pero, si iba a lastimarla, por qué la estaba besando?

Sintió las manos de él tocando la piel que quedó expuesta de su torso… una de sus manos bajaba hacia sus pantalones…

.- Bast… Peeta detente…!- el peso de este le impedía moverse, mientras el violento beso la silenciaba; con sus manos golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas su torso y hombros, pero Peeta no se inmutaba, es más la mano avanzó por debajo de sus pantalones, los cuales por su pérdida de peso le quedaban sueltos, y con sus dedos la tocó… en su entrepiernas.

Katniss se detuvo por completo, aun incrédula por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Peeta… estaba haciendo eso? Sin embargo, cuando sintió que este comenzaba a frotar sus dedos una y otra vez en aquel lugar, su forcejeó regresó con más fuerza. Juntó sus muslos para detenerlo, sus golpes ahora eran empujones y movía su cabeza de un lado para otro para evitar que la besara.

.-Peeta reacciona!

Los dedos de este apartaron la tela de su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo que los dientes de él mordían su cuello haciéndola gritar y disminuir su defensa contra sus intenciones, sus piernas se abrieron lo suficiente para que él deslizara uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Katniss sintió dolor, su cuerpo no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y no estaba en condiciones para ese tipo de invasión. Pero no pudo gritar, Peeta la besaba otra vez, mientras su otra mano se cerraba sobre uno de sus pechos.

Esto no estaba ocurriendo… esto no podía estar ocurriendo…

Lentamente, Peeta comenzó a mover su dedo, frotándolo en su interior mientras que apretaba su pecho con el mismo ritmo. Involuntariamente, Katniss arqueo levemente su espalda mientras sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. La boca de Peeta ahora estaba sobre la marca que sus dientes habían dejado en su cuello, la estaba lamiendo. La violencia e ira con la que la había reducido en un principio no estaba, inmovilizada Katniss era víctima de una sensación desconocida, la cual la había tomado desprevenida. No fue hasta que sintió como un segundo dedo entraba con dificultad a su interior que logró reaccionar.

.- BASTA!- gritó una vez más- POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Y él lo hizo.

Es más, se alejó de ella de un salto.

Katniss logró reincorporarse asustada, mientras veía aliviada que Peeta volvía a ser él mismo, pero los ojos de él aun permanecía dilatados.

.- Dios… que he hecho…- la miraba horrorizado para luego mirar sus manos, éstas temblaban.

Katniss intentó cerrar su blusa avergonzada mientras dimensionaba lo que acababa de ocurrir: Peeta había tenido un ataque y casi la había… su cuello ardía, su pecho aun sentía el calor de la mano de Peeta y su entrepierna… era como si el dedo de Peeta aun estuviera ahí, moviéndose lentamente en busca de algo.

Humedad.

La sentía por primera vez y espantada, la veía en la mano de Peeta.

Peeta la estaba forzando y ella se había excitado.

Y este se dio cuenta de ello, lo sabía porque levantó lentamente la mano con los resto de esa vergonzosa respuesta.

Katniss quería huir, desaparecer, simplemente desvanecerse cuando vio como el chico del Pan llevaba sus dedos a su boca y probaba sus jugos. Dejó escapar una exclamación frente a esa escena surrealista, mientras sus piernas temblaban, su garganta se secaba y su entrepierna se humedecía aun más.

Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con ella? Todo eso estaba mal, no tenía que estar excitándose sino enfurecerse: Peeta Mellark había abusado de ella, la había reducido sobre la mesa de la cocina y la había tocado íntimamente sin su autorización. Que estuviera o no sobre los efectos del hijacking era irrelevante, en esos momentos él era una amenaza para ella. Tenía que escapar, como fuera tenía que salir de ahí y despertar a Haymitch, dado que encerrarse en una habitación de su casa no era una opción, este rompería la puerta. Peeta lucía aun bajo los efectos del veneno pero estaba distraído, ella era rápida y la prótesis de su pierna le restaba agilidad, correría hacia la puerta detrás de él, lo esquivaría e iría donde Haymitch, borracho o no sus gritos lo harían reaccionar.

Superada la impresión de ver a Peeta lamer sus dedos, Katniss siguió su plan. A juzgar por la reacción de Peeta, lo tomó por sorpresa, logró esquivarlo y este no pudo agarrarla, llegó a la puerta… lástima que en su plan jamás previó que él la había cerrado con pestillo. Espantada, soltó lo más rápido que pudo la pequeña cadena del seguro mientras volvía a girar la manilla, pero cuando la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, la mano de Peeta, quien estaba ahora detrás de ella, cerraba de golpe su salida.

No se atrevió a voltearse. Temía lo que vería.

Sintió como la abrazaba, sus manos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo con una familiaridad que la abrumaba, una vez más su mano se ceñía sobre sus pechos y la otra se deslizaba a su interior, sólo que esta vez los dedos que lo hacían no tenían ninguna dificultad al entrar.

.- Por favor no- lloró mientras con sus manos sujetaba las muñecas de él para detenerlo o intentarlo- Peeta…

.- renunciaste a tu vida- dijo mientras sus manos retomaban el ritmo de antes- renunciaste a tu vida en frente de mí, yo simplemente la reclamé- el ritmo aumentó haciendo que su espalda se arqueara como antes y un calor la invadiera- no quieres vivir? Después de todo no quieres vivir?- los dedos se movían rápidamente- quieres matarme? Porque eso es lo que ocurrirá si mueres

.- no- negó confundida- tú estás bien… dios- las palabras eran difíciles de formar- tú estás a salvo- no podía sostenerse, su cuerpo se apoyó en el de él

.- tú eres lo único que me queda- confesó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho y ella involuntariamente giraba su cabeza para verlo- renunciaste a tu vida, bien, ahora es mía. No te dejaré morir

.- Peeta… detente

.- No te gusta lo que oyes- rió él- o no te gusta lo que hago

Un tercer dedo entro con un poco de dificultad haciéndola encorvar su cuerpo y luego apoyar sus manos sobre la puerta. El pecho de Peeta estaba sobre su espalda mientras escuchaba como su respiración aumentaba cerca de su oído. Perdió la noción del tiempo después de eso, simplemente se rindió, sus fuerzas no podían reunirse mientras él estuviera haciéndole _eso. _Su cuerpo ya no parecía que le pertenecía, es más, respondía cada vez más a él.

.- dime Katniss- la voz de Peeta sonaba cada vez más cerca mientras luchaba por no mostrar que lo que sentía, que le agradaba lo que le hacía- quieres que me detenga?

.- por qué me haces esto?

Peeta volvió a morderla, más suave que la vez anterior y con efecto completamente distinto: la hizo gemir y no le importo ocultarlo. Peeta uso su mano libre para atraerla a él mientras sus dedos la tocaban en un lugar que la hizo perder la conciencia por unos instantes.

.- Porque…- por primera vez en su vida Katniss experimentaba un orgasmo, su cuerpo carecía de control y sus ojos no podían permanecer abiertos, sólo existía Peeta para ella- … tu eres mía

Su cuerpo aun no reaccionaba cuando Peeta la llevó a la mesa de la cocina en brazos y la depositaba sobre la mesa con cuidado. Katniss no tenía idea que haría, la dejaría ahí? Estaba cansada, agotada por la explosión de sensaciones, la cual la mantenían en un estado de ensoñación. No fue hasta que sintió la respiración de Peeta sobre su entrepierna que se dio cuenta que este la había desnudado de sus pantalones y pantis, pero fue cuando la lengua de este la lamió en su centro que fue completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.- PEETA!

Había escuchado que los hombres hacían eso, a veces, cuando tenían sexo. Alguna de sus compañeras de escuela años atrás, sexualmente activas, comentaban eso en el patio. Su vida sexual estaba reducida a prácticamente a unos cuantos sueños calientes, donde Peeta era el protagonista mientras ella anhelaba su regreso en el distrito 13 y si una pesadilla no lo había interrumpido. Ahora meses después, producto de un ataque de hijacking, se había corrido por los dedos de Peeta y pronto, por la lengua de este… Logró incorporase y sentarse mientras con sus manos agarraba el cabello rubio de Peeta, pero no para apartarlo, sino para sujetarse de él mientras sus piernas se cruzaban detrás del cuello de él.

Le gustaba… la sensación que nuevamente la invadía y borraba de su mente todo aquello que no tuviera que ver en con ese momento. Estaba perdida y le gusta. Cuando utilizó un de sus dedos para acariciar el mismo sitio que la había hecho perder su control, Katniss gimió alcanzando un nuevo orgasmos. Cayó rendida sobre la mesa con sus brazos extendidos.

Peeta se puso de pie mientras lamía sus labios. Sus ojos aun estaban nublados pero eso no la asustaba… se avergonzó de inmediato por ese pensamiento.

.- Dulce- esa sola palabra hizo que se cara se encendiera por completo. Cerró sus ojos pero el sonido de ropa moviéndose llamó su atención. Incapaz de sentarse logró ponerse de costado, al menos su torso- espero que esto sea nuevo para ti

Katniss no entendió esas palabras. Peeta tomó su cintura y la obligó a voltearse quedando su pecho contra la mesa. Gritó, pero más de sorpresa que de dolor, cuando lo sintió entrar en ella. Era grande y grueso, definitivamente no eran sus dedos. Si bien eso se deslizó con facilidad en su húmedo interior cuando la invadió por completo la lastimó.

.- Eres mía- había orgullo en su voz, fue entonces cuando lo entendió

Estaba teniendo sexo con Peeta Mellark. Su primera vez. Y el muy miserable se sentía como un macho por ser el primero.

Katniss quería llorar, maldecirlo, ordenarle que se detuviera pero no podía, más allá del dolor disfruta la sensación del miembro de Peeta llenándola, una y otra vez, mientras este entra y salía de ella, su concentración se diluyó por completo. Quería que siguiera, su cuerpo por primera vez en meses se sentía como antes de la batalla en el capitolio, sin las cicatrices que lo aquejaban; se sentía viva, deseable y libre… no tenía control alguno sobre él y le agradaba. Olvidó por completo todo, ya no existía pudor alguno para ella sólo existía Peeta y quería que él supiera lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Comenzó a gemir descontroladamente, incapaz de lograr decir palabras coherentes, por medio de suspiros y monosílabos intentaba decirle lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso. El ritmo aumentaba en la medida que sus sollozos lo incitaban a continuar, si decía su nombre Peeta sujetaba con fuerza sus caderas, si gemía incoherencias él entraba con mayor fuerza y cuando le pedía más, él iba más rápido.

Peeta era todo lo que existía en el mundo para ella en ese momento y él lo sabía, pero algo falta, necesitaba tocarlo. Katniss logró incorporarse con dificultad, usando sus brazos y arqueando su espalda

.- Peeta- lo llamó en un gemido suplicante. Lo odiaba por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba que continuara, quería tocarlo.

Las manos de este dejaron su cadera y tomándola de su cintura, alejándola momentáneamente de la mesa, sintió de inmediato el pecho de Peeta chocar contra su espalda y la cabeza de este acunarse en su cuello, sin detener las embestidas pero si disminuyendo su intensidad. Katniss con la ayuda de una de sus manos logró que Peeta volteara su cabeza para encontrarse con su rostro, cuando eso ocurrió Katniss lo besó mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el cabello de este. Él respondió a ese beso con cariño y suavidad, era la calma en medio de la tormenta… el salvajismo con que él la había tratado desapareció mientras sus labios se encontraban.

Amaba a ese hombre, pero no estaría segura si sería capaz de llegar a perdonarlo por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Y él debía saber eso, porque en el instante que el beso terminó, volvió a tumbarla sobre la mesa para tomarla sin tregua. Esta vez sus manos capturaron sus muñecas dejando inmovilizada.

Esta cerca de correrse otra vez, los gemidos eran imposibles de contener mientras sus caderas iban al encuentro de las embestidas de él.

.- quiero escucharte decirlo- dijo Peeta roncamente- di que me perteneces

De no haberse encontrado en ese estado primitivo, la antigua Katniss lo habría mandado al demonio mientras la Katniss post-sinsajo habría estado demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo, pero la excitada y desinhibida Katniss sobre la mesa estaba más que dispuesta.

.- soy tuya- gimió mientras sentía como aumentaba la intensidad de las embestidas y la presión de las muñecas- siempre lo he sido y lo seré

Su orgasmo fue demoledor, apenas fue consciente cuando Peeta se vino en su interior. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba y le gustaba sentirse así. Sudada, magullada y satisfecha. Sonreía mientras sentía como Peeta se derramaba en su interior

.- eres mía- dijo una vez más

Amaba sentirse así… lástima que su nublada mente no permaneció así por mucho y poco a poco comenzó a captar nuevamente su entorno.

_El agua de una olla estaba hirviendo_.

Katniss despertó sudada.

.- Katniss es una pesadilla- Peeta estaba a su lado abrazándola por la espalda- todo está bien, es sólo una pesadilla

Estaba en su cama junto a Peeta… todo había sido un sueño… una pesadilla… no, no había sido una pesadilla.

.- Peeta?- lo llamó confundida

.- Estabas gritando encanto- Peeta sólo la llamaba de ese modo cuando estaban solos- es la primera pesadilla desde hace mucho… Katniss?- Peeta estaba preocupado

.- No es nada, estoy bien- dijo volteándose con cuidado para verlo

.- Gritabas, decías mi nombre y que me detuviera- comentó preocupado acariciando su vientre- Te estaba haciendo daño?

.- No- respondió mientras acariciaba su rostro y lo miraba fijamente.

No había sido una pesadilla… había sido un recuerdo, de hace años atrás, de su primera vez con Peeta, producto de un ataque de este, habían terminado teniendo sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Si bien había sido inicialmente casi una violación, mentiría si digiera que no existió consentimiento de ella cuando Peeta comenzó con la segunda ronda. Nunca sabría si luego de la primera vez que él, el veneno se disipó de su mente. Recordaba que cuando este salió de su interior para ayudarla a voltearse sobre la mesa y quedar de frente a él, sus ojos eran azules pero no veía ni un rastro de arrepentimiento en ellos por lo que acababa de hacer, es más, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Confundida por su descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia él, Katniss simplemente respondió aquel beso y cuando sintió las manos de él acariciando sus caderas, ella simplemente movió su pelvis consiente que su entrepiernas rozaría el miembro de este, el cual reaccionó casi de inmediato a su invitación. La segunda vez fue más calmada pero a la vez intensa. No se quedaron en la cocina, Peeta la levantó de la mesa y mientras ella, se sujetaba de él entrelazando sus piernas detrás de su espalda y sus brazos en su nuca, la apoyó contra la pared de la cocina para luego llevarla al comedor donde al frente de la chimenea sobre la alfombra terminaron juntos lo que habían comenzado en la cocina. Existió esta vez un pleno consentimiento por parte de ella, lo cual se reflejó principalmente en que Peeta, si bien volvió a reclamarla como suya en más de una ocasión, también le dijo que la amaba, confesión que ella también le hizo.

Alcanzado su cuarto orgasmo de la noche gracias a Peeta, Katniss perdió el conocimiento por completo. Recuperó la conciencia en su habitación, sin estar segura cuando tiempo había estado así, estaba aun oscuro y se encontraba desnuda dentro de su cama, mientras Peeta se hallaba en igual condición a su espalda mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Demasiado cansada para continuar despierta se limitó a sujetar los brazos de él, se quedándose dormida una vez más.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente aun se encontraba siendo abrazada por Peeta y sus manos aun estaban sobre sus antebrazos, por ese motivo se dio cuenta de inmediato que este se encontraba temblando. Sin saber si este estaba teniendo un ataque Katniss usó todas sus fuerzas para no intentar apartarse de él, aun cuando estaba segura que no sería capaz de soportar una vez más un ataque como el de anoche.

.- Peeta?- lo llamó asustada ella casi susurrando

Este se alejó de ella chocando con la pared detrás de él mientras se sentaba en la cama, Katniss se volteó para darse cuenta que no se trataba de un episodio. Peeta la miraba horrorizado… avergonzada intentó cubrirse con las sabanas, la veía así por sus cicatrices?

.- Katniss… lo siento tanto- consternado Peeta cubrió su rostro con sus manos e intentaba mantenerse alejado de ella lo más posible que podía. Katniss entonces supo que era la culpa, la misma que no mostró anoche, la que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se disculpó miles de veces mientras que ella no decía nada, en su cabeza las imágenes de ayer comenzaba a revivir una y otra vez… podría perdonarlo? Su cuerpo estaba aun adolorido por lo ocurrido horas atrás siendo el recordatorio permanente de la violencia con la que Peeta la trató. Su virginidad fue arrebatada… silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus ojos, le era imposible verlo sin sentir un profundo sentimiento de desazón. Pero todo lo que experimentó e hizo también estaba presente en sus recuerdos, haciéndola sentir humillada y sucia. Su comportamiento fue digno de una prostituta, mortificada recordó como incitó a Peeta a que la tomara por segunda vez. Se abrazó con fuerza sin darse cuenta que Peeta la estaba mirando hace algunos minutos, pero no fue hasta que él le dijo que abandonaría el distrito que ella reaccionó.

.- Vas a abandonarme?

La confusión de Peeta fue evidente.

.- No puedo permanecer a tu lado después de lo que te hice…

Katniss olvidó todas sus dudas y aprensiones mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, sin importarle su estado de desnudez ni lo ocurrido ayer. No podía dejarla sola, no podría superar todo lo ocurrido sin Peeta

.- Katniss!- un aun tembloroso Peeta intentaba soltarse de su agarre sin éxito- por favor…

.- No sobreviviré sin ti- le confesó entre lágrimas- Peeta por favor…

.- Te violé- respondió mientras intentaba mantenerse alejado- voy al capitolio a entregarme a la justicia… no puedo permanecer aquí

.- lo que ocurrió anoche no fue tu culpa

.- Lo fue! Te dije cosas terribles, te forcé… te violé Katniss, dios podrías estar embarazada…

Un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda frente a la posibilidad que uno de sus mayores temores podría haberse concretado: un hijo. Ella se había jurado así misma que jamás traería al mundo un niño que pudiera ser víctima de los horrores que ella había vivido. Si bien los juegos ya no existían nadie podía asegurarle que esa paz duraría para siempre dado que de no ser así, ella sería el primer blanco, ella y sus seres queridos… sus hijos.

.- Katniss soy un monstruo, lo que te hice… lo que te forcé a hacer- él temblaba mientras hablaba casi al borde de las lágrimas- nunca pensé que haría algo así… volver fue un error

Un error?

.- Esta suicidándome- dijo ella- era un zombi cuando regresaste aquí Peeta, no quería seguir con vida… no soportaba la idea que haber sobrevivido y ella no- las manos de Peeta dejaron de intentar alejarla- era cuestión de tiempo… reuniría mis fuerzas para poder terminar lo que tu interrumpiste en ese balcón

Los fuertes brazos de Peeta la abrazaron y estrecharon a él, su cuerpo ya no temblaba.

.- pero tú volviste- continuó mientras cruzaba sus brazos suavemente en la espalda de él y presionaba sus senos en el pecho de Peeta- plantaste los arbustos de primroses, me sacaste de ese estado de inercia, depresión… me devolviste a la vida Peeta

Él no me dijo nada, sólo me abrazaba mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda y la duda sobre si sería capaz de perdonarlo parecía cada vez más evidente.

.- No me dejaste abandonada a mi suerte como mi madre… como Gale

.- lo golpeé- me confesó mientras sus labios me movían sobre su cabello- cuando me dijo eso, lo golpeé con todo lo que tenía, no lo lastimé como me hubiese gustado pero lo intenté

.- Gracias- sonreí mientras sentía en mi interior como la herida dejada por la confesión sobre el hombre que una vez fue mi mejor amigo se cerraba- no me abandones Peeta

.- te lastimé- insistió él- abucé de ti

_Eres mía_

Desnuda en los brazos de él, Katniss recordó las palabras que Peeta le había obligado a decir mientras la penetraba.

.- Peeta sé que lo que pasó anoche fue un error… pero fue un error por cómo ocurrió- Katniss sintió como él se estremecía por esas palabras- recuerdas lo que te sucedió?

.- Te escuché cantar- dijo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos a su cabello y apoyaba su frente sobre uno de sus hombros- hace tanto tiempo que no te escuchaba cantar… cuando entré estabas cocinando, pero te veías tan despreocupada, tranquila… feliz

.- Te dije que me había encontrado con un sinsajo, lo recuerdas?- sintió asentir a Peeta sobre su cuello- antes que el 13 lograra rescatarte mi única preocupación era no saber si volvería a verte, eso fue lo que recordé… en mi cabeza mi familia ya estaba a salvo, pero tú eras prisionero de esos monstruos y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer… excepto aceptar convertirme en el símbolo que ellos querían que fuera… y a pesar del todo sufrimiento que viví por esa decisión, no me arrepiento de ella, sabes por qué? Porque ellos cumplieron lo que me prometieron; te trajeron a mi lado

.- Intenté matarte- recordó apenado

.- Estabas vivo- Katniss ignoró esas palabras- cuando canté la canción que el sinsajo de ayer, sólo deseaba que tu estuvieras a mi lado, la guerra terminara y regresáramos a casa

.- lo besaste- dijo herido- en mi ausencia lo besaste

.- y no hay día en que no me arrepienta… soy un ser detestable Peeta, egoísta e insensible- respondió avergonzada- no sabía si volvería verte con vida y la gente me veía como un mesías… cuando sólo había aceptado convertirme en su símbolo para poder rescatarte… pero cuando descubrimos lo que esos miserables te hicieron, supe que era imposible lo que había deseado, no podía estar a tu lado… era una mutación para ti. Por primera vez me veías como el monstruo que era

.- No lo eres! Yo…- la interrumpió

.- tú eres el chico del pan- contestó- salvaste mi vida cuando había renunciado a vivir cuando tenía 11 años, tú eres él que a pesar que lastimé por fingir que estaba enamorada de ti me ayudaste a proteger a mi familia al actuar a mi lado luego de los juegos, tú eres el tonto que aunque sabias que era tu turno de sobrevivir en la arena intentaste convencerme de lo contrario, sólo a tu lado puedo ahuyentar mis pesadillas, Peeta tu eres quien me salvó por segunda vez cuando regresaste a mi lado, al 12 a pesar de los recuerdos- convencerlo no sería sencillo, pero Katniss tenía que lograr hacerlo entender que él no podía dejarla- me pides perdón, te perdono

.- Lo que te hice es imperdonable

.- Lo que has sufrido por mi culpa es imperdonable

.- No es lo mismo- dijo confundido- tal vez aun no logre diferenciar entre los recuerdos reales y ficticios de mi cabeza, pero anoche lo que te hice sufrir… no puedo estar a tu lado

Los brazos de Peeta se deslizaron dejándola libre, Katniss se acercó más a él, negando a rendirse, fue entonces cuando lo sintió, presionando contra sus muslos

.- Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?- Katniss se sonrojó furiosamente mientras recurría al último recurso- Lo que me hiciste decir mientras…- odiaba ser tan inocente y pudorosa- mientras estabas dentro de mí

Un ronco sonido surgió de la garganta de Peeta.

.- Peeta- susurró ella mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el de él suavemente- soy tuya…

.- Katniss- objetó él dándose cuenta de sus intenciones

.- Sé que será difícil pero superaremos esto… pero te ruego que no me abandones

.- soy un peligro para ti- refutó- no puedes simplemente perdonarme

.- Peeta- apelando a todas sus fuerzas Katniss tomó una de las manos de él y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de él- lo que hiciste anoche fue reclamar mi cuerpo, no sucedió de la forma en que debería haber sido, pero… créeme cuando te digo que mi corazón era tuyo desde hace mucho antes.

Fueron esas palabras las que lograron que él no abandonar el distrito, junto con el tímido beso que compartieron. Aun agotados, volvieron a dormir abrazados luego de ella lograra que él desistiera de la idea de irse del distrito, de su lado.

Mentiría si digiera que las cosas volvieron a ser las mismas después de eso, estrictamente hablando, tuvieron que empezar desde un punto cero, similar a situación que vivieron luego que Peeta fuera rescatado del capitolio e intentara matarla en la enfermería del distrito 13, pero la diferencia ahora residía en que Katniss sabía que Peeta nunca le haría daño, sólo tenía que convérselo que eso era cierto. Aun le sorprendía que a pesar de que habían tenido sexo sin protección dos veces, no quedó embarazada, lo cual fue una verdadera bendición, dado las condiciones.

Le llevó meses pero la próxima vez que él la besó ambos sabían que no era por la influencia del veneno, sino porque se amaban y no podían soportar la idea de estar el uno lejos del otro.

Ahora, años después de ese episodio, Katniss se encontraba acostada junto a él. Llevó su mano hacia su abultado vientre, dentro de poco cumpliría 7 meses de embarazo, su primer hijo o hija nacería en primavera y si bien aún estaba aterrada con la idea que sería madre, el hombre a su lado la ayudaba a sobrellevar sus temores, él sería un excelente padre y para ella, le resultaba imposible no amar al fruto de su amor con Peeta.

.- Katniss?- Peeta la miraba aun preocupado

.- No pasa nada- le dijo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado- abrázame… por favor

Peeta no dudó ni instante frente a su petición.


End file.
